


Wrapped in You (Is Where I Long to Be)

by patroclusandachilles



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusandachilles/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: Eddie and Richie make a happier tradition on the anniversary of Eddie's (temporary) death...in a pillow fort.





	Wrapped in You (Is Where I Long to Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eddietozier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddietozier/gifts).

> This is a gift for eddieneedshisinhaler for the Reddie Library Halloween fic Exchange! They asked for "something sweet and soft," and I hope this delivers! <3

Eddie walked in the door to his apartment with a frown on his face for the millionth time in what seemed as many weeks. The weight of nursing classes, his internship at the hospital, and his actual paying job as a risk analyst causing him to shuffle dead-eyed and hunch-backed through life. Yeah, he could have quit his job and let Richie the famous comedian pay for everything, but he would never let himself live that down. He was done relying on other people to take care of him- nightmares of Myra and his mother’s suffocating overprotectiveness plagued what little sleep he did manage to get. It was hard, but he would get through it himself with only emotional support accepted from his partner. 

Emotional support that he wasn’t expecting tonight. 

It was the anniversary of It’s (and his own) death. 

Eddie leaned against the door, eyes closed and mind screaming at him to just sleep. But he couldn’t. Richie needed him tonight as he did every year. After everything Richie had done for him- from being by his side for every second of his hard earned recovery to showing him what it truly meant to be held and loved and seen every day since he opened his eyes to a new life- Eddie owed him his support on his hardest day of the year. 

He may not have the energy, but by Maturin, Richie would be none the wiser.

He dropped his keys into the dish by the front door and dragged himself down the hall, ready for a cold shower to wake him up and about fifty cups of coffee. But when he turned the corner from his hallway, he didn’t see his spotless living room and empty kitchen. He saw a giant mess of pillows and blankets and furniture piled together in the middle of the room.

And in front of it all stood a beaming Richie, practically bouncing from his excitement.

"Eds Spaghads, love of my life! You’re finally home!" Richie rushed over to him and bundled him into a whole body hug, Eddie’s face crushed against Richie’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Richie’s back. 

"Whatrudonghre," was all Eddie could manage to squeak out as the breath was lovingly squeezed out of him by his partner. 

"I’m here to surprise you, of course." Richie loosened his grip, making it easier for Eddie to look up at him. "You’ve been so stressed lately, I thought we could have some silly childish fun to make up for it."

"Childish fun?" Eddie looked back at the fort. It was rather impressive, though much too small for two grown men to fit in simultaneously. "But I thought that you’d need me to…? The anniversary...."

Richie squeezed him again, but only briefly before letting him go entirely and turning to work his way into the masterpiece of furniture and comfort. "Uh-uh, I think we’ve both had enough sadness for one lifetime. I’m sick of dwelling on everything that came before. It brought us here, it brought us together, but that’s all it was good for. I’m done thinking about it. I think it’s about time we make a new tradition! Only fun and love and cuddles forever!" Richie got tangled in the hanging blankets comprising the entrance and nearly took down one of the support beams. He managed to duck and dodge and untangle himself, but not before face planting right into the sea of pillows.

Despite his exhaustion, Eddie couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up. Watching Richie try to maneuver his giant body into the childish tent was better than any restless sleep he would have gotten on his own. Every wide smile Richie sent his way was doing more to loosen his muscles than any shower ever could. And the big goofy giggles Richie was now singing into the pillows made his heart pound faster than the strongest cup of coffee. "Eds! Get in here! What good’s a super secret hideaway without someone to share it with?"

"You aren’t supposed to share secrets, asshole," Eddie replied, affection clear in his tone. "Then it’s not a secret anymore."

Richie, having turned himself around, was now resting against the back of Eddie’s couch and patting the pillows next to him. "Secrets aren’t any fun without you, Eds." He pretended to pout, trying to lure Eddie in with his big puppy-dog eyes, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

Eddie felt the same way, large smile now permanently plastered to his own face. Yet, ever the practical half of the relationship, Eddie wasn’t ready to join Richie just yet. "Let me get my pajamas first. There’s no way I’m wearing a suit while you’re sitting there in sweatpants and a ripped 20 year old t-shirt."

Walking to his bedroom, he heard shouted behind him, "Hurry up or I’ll eat all the popcorn without you!"

Eddie walked faster.

By the time he was in a comfortable set of clothes and back out in the living room, Richie had managed to eat all the popcorn anyway. "I was hungry," he said with a shrug, tossing the empty bowl outside the fort. 

"Whatever, dork," Eddie said, rolling his eyes fondly and dropping to the ground to begin his own perilous climb into the tiniest blanket fort ever seen by man. He dodged the support beam and managed to get halfway turned around to sit next to Richie when a stray pillow caught his foot and sent him sprawling right into Richie’s lap. "Mmph," was all he could say. 

"Not so easy, is it Eduardo? And to think, you were laughing at your poor giant boyfriend not ten minutes ago. Aren’t you supposed to be the small one?" Richie pulled Eddie up by his arms, maneuvering them both until they were face to face, Richie’s legs bracketed by Eddie’s own. 

Eddie gently swatted at Richie’s chest. "Well, if there wasn’t already a huge ass in here, maybe I would have had more luck." He rested his hands against the couch behind Richie’s head. 

"You wound me, Eddie! And to think, I went through all this trouble just to be called names...the ingratitude of it all!"

Eddie let out a quick chuckle. "Who’s the one calling names, Trashmouth? That’s the first time you’ve used my actual name tonight." 

Richie smiled up at him. "Yeah, but you love it, don’t you darling, dearest, honey bunches, sweetheart, spaghetti man of my life?"

"I will admit nothing."

Eddie tried to deny how much he loved Richie’s nicknames for him, but his eyes gave everything away. They softened more and more with each endearment spoken by Richie. "Light of my dark." Eddie blushed. "My treasure." Eddie’s face melted into a tender gaze. "My little Chewbacca of the woods."

"What the actual fuck, Richie?" Eddie was laughing again, burying his face in Richie’s chest. "Jesus, dude."

Richie’s chest shook him in time with Richie’s own laughter. "I read it in a list of endearments online, thought I’d give it a try. Not doing it for you?" He brought his arms around Eddie, pulling him impossibly closer.

Eddie pushed his face against Richie’s neck. "I fucking knew it. I knew you couldn’t possibly come up with all those names yourself." 

Richie merely shrugged beneath him, his hands travelling up Eddie’s back and moving around to rest over his chest. They sat like that for a minute, still chuckling softly, just breathing each other’s warmth. Eddie lifted his head and looked into Richie’s eyes, conveying his adoration through the gentleness of his expression.

His hands moved of their own accord, moving to cup Richie’s face, feeling Richie’s own adoration through his fingertips. They both quieted and leaned in closer, breaths the only noise now shared between them.

‘I love you,’ the caresses of Eddie’s hands said, smoothing over Richie’s cheeks.

‘I love you,’ the tender slope of Richie’s mouth said, sighing contentedly into the silence between them.

"I love you," Eddie said, voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I love you," Richie said, lips barely brushing Eddie’s own.

‘I love you,’ they both said, through a soft meeting of lips and sharing of breath.

They kissed for what felt like hours. One breathing out and the other in, sharing their souls through gentle kisses. Finally, Eddie pulled away, burying his face in Richie’s chest and yawning. Richie started laughing again. "Aww, did I wear you out already, Eddie my love?" He pulled Eddie in, cradling him against his chest.

Eddie shifted around until he was snuggled up against Richie comfortably. "Yeah, sure, you’re quite the…," He yawned again. "Quite the casanova there Rich." 

"All right, sounds like it’s bedtime for little Eddies everywhere." Richie shifted them both again, laying down amongst the sea of pillows. 

Eddie resisted closing his eyes, even though he desperately wanted to, the comfort of being with Richie drowning out the pressures that had so overwhelmed him mere hours ago. "But it looks like you had a whole night planned- movies, snacks, comics. I don’t want to ruin it." 

"Nah, those were just an elaborate excuse to lure you in here. I’m fucking exhausted, Eds. Writing this new comedy special is kicking my ass, I could probably sleep for days wrapped in your arms." He batted his eyelashes jokingly at Eddie. 

Eddie gave him a half-hearted tap. "You can be so weird sometimes, do you know that?" 

"I love you too, sweet cheeks."

"Yeah, yeah, love you," Eddie murmured into Richie’s chest as he closed his eyes. "Love you forever and ever and ev...." He didn’t finish his thought as he slipped quickly into an easy sleep. Richie smiled one last time for the night, burying his face into Eddie’s soft hair before drifting off himself. 

Both of them dreamed of nothing but happiness and each other, setting aside the past, content with the future laid out before them in each other’s arms.


End file.
